Because I love you
by miuruzeny
Summary: Takara realizes his feelings for Kiyomine but Kiyomine loves Ayako. And because he loves Kiyomine he is willing to let him go. But is Kiyomine willing to let go of Takara?


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Komatta toki ni wa Hoshi ni Kike, it belongs to Abe Miyuki. All I did was write this fanfic, so the idea of this fanfic is mine.

Enjoy~

 **Because I love you**

"Go…" came from light haired boy's mouth. His tea colored eyes soft but empty. It was dark and snow was softly and sweetly falling from the sky. The moonlight and streetlights were shining endlessly, it looked like there were stars above the dark streets and roads. In that dark darkness other boy turned around and looked at a light haired boy. Other boy had a question mark hanging above his head. "Huh?" the other boy said. "I said go, Kiyomine." The other boy, Kiyomine, looked at the smaller boy in front of him. The smaller boy's hair was softly swinging in the wind and a pure white snowflakes were falling in his hair. He looked very angelic, even more when he put that soft but a little bit sad smile on his face.

"Nothing is going to happen to me, Kiyomine… So go. You love Ayako, so it's understandable if you go and you SHOULD go. So don't worry about me. I'm fine… but your most important person is waiting for you." The smaller boy said with a kind smile and soft voice. Kiyomine looked at the other boy very long time before he nodded and turned around and started to run. Run to his the most important person, to Ayako, to his very dear older sister. Kiyomine's black hair was ruffled and was mixed with the darkness of the night. And before the light haired boy noticed, Kiyomine was gone.

"Is it okay to just let him go?" Asked black haired boy with a little worried voice. The light haired boy nodded and said: "It's okay. Because if you really love someone you will let them go. And that's why I don't want to stop Kiyomine because he loves Ayako more than anyone and no-one's going to be the more important than Ayako to Kiyomine…" The black haired boy looked a little bit surprised of smaller boy's words. Then he smiled and said: "So you have realized your feelings for Kiyomine and because of them you could let him leave." The smaller boy smiled and nodded. "Yeah… But it was just the other week when I realized my own feelings to Kiyomine. I started to think of my feelings and my dad… I thought how my chest always hurt when I am with Kiyomine and I always feel very safe and happy with Kiyomine. Then I suddenly thought about my mom and then my dad. My dad burned all the pictures we had of my mom because his love was so powerful that it hurt him very much… My dad couldn't live with that pain that love gave him, so he tried to ease it by burning the pictures of my mom", the light haired boy paused for a bit then he continued, "And that's when I realized my feelings. The burning feeling in my chest was my love for Kiyomine. Love doesn't always make you happy or make you feel bubbly, it can also hurt you. Not just because the one you love can reject you but because you love other too much and when you can't let out your emotions, that's when your love for other start to hurt." "You really love him…" murmured the black haired boy. "That I do, Reiichi." said the light haired boy.

* * *

Door was opened and cold wind was brought into the house. "Welcome home, Kiyomine!" shouted Reiichi from a living room. Kiyomine just grunted. At a kitchen there was other black haired boy, no, a man. He had that the same black hair that Kiyomine and Reiichi had and those same dark grey eyes. But he was older than the other two and had round glasses. "Welcome back, little brother." said that man from the kitchen. Kiyomine ignored him because he hated his older brother who was called Masaya.

Kiyomine stomped through the house to a bathroom so he could take a nice warm shower. When he came back, he sat next to Reiichi who was sitting on very comfy couch. "Did you take Shorty home?" he asked. "No, we didn't-"before Reiichi could even finish Kiyomine jumped up and started to shout. "WHAT?! What do you mean you didn't take him home?! Shorty didn't have any money with him so he had to walk to the home! Is that what you're saying? You are saying that you let Shorty walk in that kind of weather… no, it doesn't matter what kind of weather it is. You just let Shorty WALK to home ALONE!" Kiyomine was very mad he couldn't believe what his cousin was saying. He and his older brother let Shorty go back ALONE! You don't know what kind of things could have had happened to that little body. He left because he thought his idiot brother and devil cousin could protect and take care of his Shorty but they just left that Shorty alone. He couldn't believe this!

"I'm going to search for him!" Kiyomine took a long steps to entrance. Someone grabbed him by his right hand. "Let go of me you bast-"Then a hand slapped him straight to his left cheek. Kiyomine looked at his cousin who had somehow appeared in front of him and slapped him and then to his idiot brother who was holding his right arm with a tight grip. "Now that you have calmed down a bit, Reiichi can continue what he was saying before you went ballistic." said the oldest one of the three men. "Yes, now will you listen me to the very end? Thank you." Kiyomine still looked angry but was listening with gritted teeth.

"As I was saying, before someone went crazy, Takara wanted to go home BUT he didn't want us take him there because he thought it would be a bother to us."

"Then you just left him-"

"Now, now will you listen me? As I was saying, before someone interrupt me AGAIN! Since Takara thought it would be bothersome to us to take him home because he lives far from here. So we took him here, to our home."

"What?! That Shorty is here?!"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you say that right away!?"

"You took shower right away when you came home and when I tried to tell you, you went ballistic."

Kiyomine shouted angrily and stomped to the upstairs to his room were that Shorty, I mean Takara, would possibly be. He opened his room's door with loud bang and looked straight at his bed were that boy was. Sleeping a very deep sleep. Takara's light hair was tossed around on Kiyomine's billow and his mouth was a little bit open, you could hear a quiet snore coming from him. Kiyomine smiled a little and then touched gently Takara's face and kept his warm hand on Takara's cool cheek. He rubbed the light haired boy's cheek a little bit and smiled some more, and more freely when he heard a sleepy sound from Takara. Then he took his hand off other boy's cheek and lifted a cover up so he could go under it. He put his arms around Takara's little waist and buried his face on Takara's neck. Kiyomine sighed with satisfaction when he fell asleep.

* * *

The sunlight was peeking from windows and landing on a closed eyes. First came a sleepy sound then a hand rubbed the eyes and slowly the said eyes opened. The tea colored eyes looked around and noticed that he was in Kiyomine's room. Then Takara noticed that something heavy was lying on him. He turned his head to right and was greeted by Kiyomine's face. Kiyomine was still asleep, his arms were loosely around Takara's waist. Takara smiled a little when he saw his loved one so at peace. He lifted Kiyomine's right arm off his stomach so he could get up from the bed. Then he stretched his arms and back side. Takara sighed happily as he walked out of the room and went to the downstairs.

Reiichi was sitting on the couch and was drinking a cup of tea. Next to Reiichi there was Masaya who was also drinking a tea but he was reading the newspapers as well. When black haired young men noticed Takara at the bottom of the stairs they greeted him. Takara rubbed his eyes and gave them a morning greeting with very cheery voice. Reiichi looked at Takara with thoughtful look in his eyes and his slim hand was under his chin as thinking like manner.

Then Reiichi said: "Isn't it painful to let go of Kiyomine? If you ever need something don't be afraid of asking it from me. " Reiichi smiled little.

Takara looked at him with a blank expression, "No, it isn't painful… I am used to it."

Masaya who hadn't spoken at all looked questioningly at Takara and asked: "Used to?"

"Yeah. First, mom died then grandpa and eventually grandma. And let's not forget about dad, who has never been at the home very often, comes home even less now… After mom died he has come home only once in a year. So when I said 'I am used to it' I meant that I was used to get left behind, so it doesn't matter." said Takara. His eyes looked so dead like they could never have any happiness in them again.

Reiichi looked so blue, his eyes were crying without tears and he had that lonely smile in his face. "Takara… I like you, you're like a cute little brother to me." Reiichi's words made Takara smile.

Takara couldn't get that smile off his lips but it didn't matter. He heard a little whine and saw Ichi, Kiyomine's dog, sitting in front of his legs and had his leash in his mouth. "You want to go walk?" asked Takara with happy look. Ichi run to the door and whined some more. Takara laughed and shouted to Reiichi and Masaya that he was going to take Ichi outside to a walk.

Same time Kiyomine woke up. His arm was on the cold bed sheets and he drowsily saw that the other boy was not there, so he very slowly got up from the bed. He sat there about a minute or two and then started to get up to his feet. He lazily walked to the downstairs and looked like a cave man. But Kiyomine acted like a cave man in the mornings so it wouldn't be surprising that he looked so much like one. He didn't even say good morning to his brother or cousin he just walked to fridge and took milk can and poured the milk in a mug. Three men's silence was broken by Reiichi's words: "You have to choose which one you are going to take."

Kiyomine looked at his cousin like he had monkey's head and crocodile's tail. "What the hell are you talking about?" he asked.

Masaya looked at him with serious face and asked: "Takara or Ayako?"

Kiyomine looked like a crazy bison had taken over him. "What the hell is wrong with you!?" he shouted questioningly.

Reiichi just looked at him but said with lectured tone: "You are hurting Takara… You treat him like he is very dear to you but you abandon him very quickly when Ayako needs you. Takara is already broken so don't break him more."

Masaya looked at his little brother very seriously, "So choose… or on second thought don't because we know you will choose Ayako. After all, she is your most important person."

There was a pause of silence. The older men looked at the younger one with a hard stare. "And that's why, you will start to treat Takara as a normal friend", said Reiichi. Kiyomine looked at his cousin like the said cousin was insane. Like some crazy scientist who just told that people weren't really human being but a monkey-spider hybrid.

Then Kiyomine shouted angrily: "What the heck! Normal?!" He didn't look pleased at what his _dear_ cousin just said. Reiichi just looked at him very blankly. His stare so dead, more dead than the Dead Sea. The stare said very clearly that Kiyomine was an idiot for even asking.

"Yes. No more will you hug him, or sleep in same bed nor will you touch him in any other means than friends do", said Reiichi. He looked at Kiyomine, waiting him to outburst. He didn't have to wait long for it.

"NO! I don't want to, you can't order me!" Kiyomine shouted. He looked mad but same time a little lost.

Reiichi was getting a little angry with Kiyomine's attitude. He didn't seem to get how much he had hurt Takara (and will be hurting Takara if he doesn't stop being a spoiled child). Even Masaya, who loved his little brother very dearly, was standing tensely next to Reiichi.

Masaya stared right into his brother's eyes and said calmly but lowly: "Do you even think how Takara feels? You will destroy him with that kind of attitude. You take him under your wings whenever you want to and next you throw him out. And you do that ALL THE TIME!"

Reiichi nodded and said with strained voice: "Try to think about what is best for Takara. He is the one who has to endure this." Kiyomine's eyes were getting darker and darker and his mouth was in a thin line. No matter what his brother and cousin said, he couldn't understand why they wanted him to treat Shorty like a normal friend. They have never even been normal friends, so why change it now. And he didn't even want to change it... Shorty, no, Takara was very important to him, he didn't want to lose him. So he shouted very clearly and angrily, "NO!" The other two looked at him a little helplessly but sternly.

Then Masaya said with a raised voice: "Kiyomine, try to understand."

"Yes, you do not want to entangle Ayako to this, do you?" asked Reiichi seriously. But Kiyomine didn't hear it, he didn't want to hear it. He was fighting against them with his all.

"Shut the fuck up! I don't agree with this, not in any way!" his yell echoed in the house. But no silence would come when none of them wanted to stand down. And Reiichi tried again to knock some sense into Kiyomine. But then Kiyomine shouted something that none of them could have thought that Kiyomine would say, or in this situation, yell.

"Don't you idiots get it? I love him!" Kiyomine shouted very loudly. His word came from his heart and you could hear it from his voice that was coated with his love for Takara.

After the all three men realized what Kiyomine had said, there was a silence. A silence strong enough to strangle them but not strong enough for the voice to break it.

"I love Shor-, no, I love Takara." said Kiyomine tenderly.

"What?" asked startled looking Takara. Lying next to him was Ichi's leash and Ichi, who looked confused as well. All three men turned their eyes to Takara who was standing few feet from the couch where the black haired men's quarrel was going on. Kiyomine's eyes were wide open and he looked like he haven't seen Takara in many years. "Shorty?!" he shouted suddenly, his mouth hanging open for a while. The two of them looked at each other, dark eyes to wide tea colored ones. Takara took one step back, his eyes still wide and mouth moving, trying to form words. At the first try nothing came out but on the second try, startled words begun to flow out of his mouth.

"What did you say? You are just joking like always, right?" Takara asked. He looked very stunned and his voice was very rough.

Kiyomine didn't look happy when Takara questioned his love confession and he expressed it by shouting at Takara. "You heard right Shorty! I love you." The second sentence was said softly and wrapped with his love for Takara.

But still Takara didn't believe Kiyomine. It was too much, too soon. He always dreamed about this, always thought how good it would feel if Kiyomine loved him back. But he had always known that this dream wouldn't come true because Kiyomine loved Ayako and even if he didn't love Ayako, he still liked women. And no matter how girly he looked he wasn't a woman and so Kiyomine wouldn't love him like he loved those girls he had dated. Or so he believed… but could Kiyomine's words really be true. Could he really love him or was this some sick joke that he had made up just for him?

Takara shook his head and looked straight into Kiyomine's eyes and said with a fragile voice: "You are just messing around, just trying to pull my leg." Then Takara straightened his back and tried to go through the living room to the upstairs but was stopped by Kiyomine. Kiyomine had his grip on Takara's right arm. They stayed put in a silence for a little while, then Kiyomine said Takara's name very carefully and gently. Takara shook his head again but this time he didn't look at Kiyomine, he couldn't, it hurt too much just to think about this whole thing. It hurt so much to just think that this was another joke made by Kiyomine. And so he said: "No! I don't want hear your stupid jokes anymore!"

Kiyomine looked at Takara while his hands moved and took a hold of Takara's shoulders. He shook him a bit, like he was trying to make Takara realize that this wasn't just some dump joke but his actual feelings. He tried to look at Takara's face or to be more precisely his eyes. But he couldn't because Takara hung his head low and wouldn't even look at him but that didn't stop him from trying to get Takara understand his feelings to him.

Kiyomine looked at Takara and said: "This isn't a joke. I really love you!"

"You're lying!" shouted Takara. He still looked at living room's floor, he just didn't want to raise his head and look at Kiyomine. He just didn't want to.

Kiyomine couldn't understand why Takara was being such a hard-headed. And that stubbornness of Takara made Kiyomine angry and frustrated, normally that stubbornness didn't aggravate him but this time it did – Takara believed so strongly that Kiyomine's feelings weren't true. It made him so angry, he loved him and his loved one couldn't believe or even look at him. It hurt. So he did the last thing that maybe could make Takara believe his words. He kissed him. Takara's eyes were moisten and wide, his hands trembling at his sides but slowly he raised his hands over Kiyomine's and took hold of his hands. He held Kiyomine's hands tightly like he was trying to see if Kiyomine really was there – if he really was kissing him. When Takara heard Kiyomine's next words he couldn't help but believe them.

"I love you, okay? And nothing what you will say, will never change it", said Kiyomine. This time Takara let Kiyomine look into his eyes. Takara's eyes were still moisten but they looked happy like the ever ending hope had appeared in his eyes. Kiyomine saw all of it and he hoped that Takara could see his eyes as well – saw his love for him from his eyes. He believed that Takara did but that Shorty was sometimes too naïve for his own good, so Kiyomine could only guess if Takara really did understood his feelings. When he heard his cousin's voice again, his little bubble was cut open and he had to come back to the Earth.

"Are you sure that you won't abandon him for Ayako's sake?" asked Reiichi softly.

Kiyomine glared at his devil cousin and growled: "Why the hell do you ask that all the time?!"

Reiichi sighed. "Because if you do that you will break Takara's heart", he said.

"He has been abandoned too many times already and that what you do…" Masaya didn't finish that sentence but everyone but Kiyomine understood what he was trying to say.

"What do you mean?" Kiyomine asked. He tilted his head to left like a confused dog.

Reiichi told Kiyomine about Takara's grandpa, mum and grandma's deaths and how his father, Kou, comes even less back from his work. How he his dear ones, his family, were always far away from him. How it hurt him, how his heart carried more scars than before when his father told him that he wasn't coming home year after year. Kiyomine's dislike for Kou grew when he heard this, he knew how his Shorty's father had hurt him. He had seen how down and blue Takara could be when he thought his father leaving or how far his father was from him. It made him wish that Kou would disappear but he also knew that it would hurt Takara more. He had seen it happen and it hadn't been painless thing to see. But still he hoped it to happen. But now was not the time for that. He saw how quiet, how upset Takara was inside, so he hugged him tightly and protectively.

He said with soft voice: "Even if I would go to Ayako then who is the person I have always returned after it? To Takara. Do you remember that family gathering and before that I was eating out with Ayako?" He saw Takara to nod at his question so he continued, "When Ayako asked me to come with her but I…"

"You didn't go with her. You didn't come to the family gathering", finished Masaya.

Reiichi looked like he had seen God, his eyes wide and he has a smile that shined with the holy light. He looked so happy and somehow very proud. "You went over to Takara", Reiichi said while smiling gently.

Kiyomine nodded and said: "Exactly. No matter where I go, I will _always_ return to him because I love him." He said it so earnestly and so full with love that Takara believed him whole-heartedly. And Reiichi and Masaya believed him as well if their expressions were anything to go by. Takara looked up to Kiyomine's dark eyes, then he smiled so brightly at him. So warmly that his, Kiyomine's, heart was lighten from some invisible burden.

Kiyomine's lips were forming a smile. And then he said so gently but so seriously: "Do you understand? I will always return to you no matter what. I will return to you because-"But he couldn't finish what he was saying because Takara interrupt him by saying: "Because you love me."

Kiyomine smiled some more. "Right. I love you Fujishima Takara. I love you." he said.

Then he kissed him very deeply, he took Takara's breath away with that kiss. But it didn't bother Takara – no, he quiet liked it. When their lips were apart Takara leaned on Kiyomine and whispered at his ear four words.

"I love you too…" he said softly.

"Huh?! What did you say?" Kiyomine asked a little teasingly.

Takara blushed very deeply due to that but he still repeated it: "I said, I love you!"

After that they hugged each other very tightly and then they kiss again. Both of them had a smile plastered on their faces. When all that drama was over, the four of them (plus Ichi) were sitting around the kitchen table and talked. After some time Reiichi and Masaya said that they had to leave because they had some business to do. When they left Takara and Kiyomine went to the living room and watched a TV there. They were saved from a boring TV-series by Ichi who wanted to go walk. And so they went outside. It was very beautiful evening, the Sky had so many colors. The deepest blue to the lightest yellow. And the grass and leaves of trees were bright, even some fireflies had come outside to play. Very beautiful evening indeed.

When they came back they went to back the living room and watched some movie. But the said movie wasn't watched because Takara was more interested playing with Ichi than watching some movie. And Kiyomine? He was watching Takara playing with Ichi. The tired but all in all heart-warming day came to its end. And then they went to sleep and Ichi had come with them.

* * *

"Ah~ so that's what happened today." said a gentle voice of very beautiful woman. The woman had black curly hair and gentle dark eyes. He looked very similar to Reiichi, some would say that they were siblings when in reality they were only cousins. Yes, this woman was Kiyomine's older sister, Ayako.

Two men and one woman had just come home. The house was dark and silent. Ayako walked silently to the upstairs and walked straight to Kiyomine's room's door. She saw that the door was a slightly open. She pushed the door wide open and curiously looked inside the room. And what she saw made her smile very brightly and her eyes soften with happiness.

Reiichi who had been behind her, looked very amused but very happy as well. "They are so adorable together. Masaya go get a camera. Hurry!" he said to his older cousin.

Kiyomine and Takara were sleeping on the bed, snuggled to each other. They had a soft smiles on their faces. Even Kiyomine. They looked so good together like they finally had found a home. A home were always return, a home were someone was waiting, someone who loved them more than anything. And all this were thanks to the words of "Because I love you".


End file.
